


on a mission

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 04, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Luciana takes care of her boyfriend.prompt: soup





	on a mission

Luciana notices he’s sick the moment she wakes. Nick’s skin is scorching – it’s like lying next to the sun. If this were winter, maybe that’d be nice. In summer, with his sunken, sallow skin, it’s worrying. She places a kiss on his forehead before dressing and heading out.

The first place she stops is the kitchen. Joan is standing over the fry-top, spatula in hand. She smiles at Luciana.

“Morning.”

“I need you to make some soup later,” she says, like a woman on a mission. She is.

Nick needs soup. She needs to take care of him.

“Can do.”


End file.
